As a rice cooking apparatus that automatically carries out a series of steps from rice measuring to rinsing and further boiling of rice, various types have been proposed so far. None of such apparatuses is provided with a means for washing a rice kettle after bringing out boiled rice. Therefore it is necessary to manually wash a rice kettle, which is laborious.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-231847 is proposed an automatic washing device for a rice cooker that automatically washes a rice kettle. This publication discloses an automatic rice cooking system with an assembly line from rice measuring to rice boiling and further rice kettle washing, where the washing device is used in combination with a rice rinsing device, a rice boiling device, etc. This automatic rice cooking system is intended for use in large-sized facilities including a school lunch center and also requires an individual device to be provided in each step. Thus, the automatic rice cooking system is not suitable for use in a house, a small-sized shop, a small-scale facility, etc. due to its large space and high expenditure for installation.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost and small-sized full automatic rice cooking apparatus that automatically performs washing of a rice kettle after use in addition to measuring, rinsing and boiling of rice in a single apparatus, so that it can produce a significant laborsaving in the rice cooking.